amour impossible
by vickie.leclercq
Summary: Kol est sous l'emprise de sa mère Esther, et il doit lui obeir. Pour se sortir de cette emprise et aider ses frères Elijah et Klaus, il a besoin d'une sorcière... Or elles sont toutes sous l'emprise d'Esther. toutes sauf une : Bonnie Bennett


_**Bonjour tout le monde ! :) voila je m'appelle Vickie mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Viik car je n'aime pas mon prénom ^^  
><strong>__**Ceci est ma toute première fanfic :) donnez moi vos avis positif ou negatif ! du moment qu'ils soient constructifs et pas blessant ;)  
><strong>__**bonne lecture ! :) à partir de l'épisode 4 de la saison 2. le reste n'aura rien à voir avec la suite de la série ;)**_

la nuit de Kol avait été très mouvementée. Sa mère lui avait donné l'ordre de trouver Davina et de ramener le pieu en chêne blanc. Justement, par chance, la jeune sorcière l'avait appelé pour une blessure à la cheville. Il l'avait donc rejoins et avait attendu qu'elle s'endorme pour lui voler le pieu en chêne blanc. Mais Mickael n'était pas de cet avis et Kol du faire un marché avec lui pour qu'il le laisse vivre. C'était sa vie contre la liberté de Mickael. Cela ne faisait en aucun cas partit de ses plans mais Kol du se résoudre à libérer Mickael et à partir sans le pieu en chêne blanc. Après tout, tant mieux. Malgré ce qu'ils ont pu lui faire subir, Kol aimer ses frères et ne voulait pour rien au monde leur mort... Néanmoins, il ne voulais pas subir les foudre de sa mère non plus... Voila dans quelle situation il se retrouvait. Il rentrant sans bruit en espérant que Esther ne soit pas là mais décidément la chance ne tournait pas de son coté aujourd'hui.

-_Où est le pieu ? _demanda t-elle d'un air froid

-_euh... comment dire... il y a eu quelques complications..._

Soudain Kol ressentit une douleur atroce et tomba à genoux en se tenant la tête.

-_Espèce d'ingrat ! tu n'es même pas capable de voler ce maudit pieu à une gamine ! comment se fait-il ?!_

Kol ne pouvait pas dire à Esther que Mickael était en vie. Il devait garder toutes les chances du coté de ses frères et l'a mener sur une fausse piste.

-_arh... Davina a vu claire dans mon jeu... elle a fait disparaître le pieu...arh...elle l'a caché ailleurs... je suis désolé mère..._

Esther se calma et se mit à la hauteur de son fils. elle lui caressa la joue.

-_Je le sais mon enfant. On finira par trouver ce maudit pieu d'une manière ou d'une autre... et je mettrai fi à l'abomination que sont les vampires, et vous serez enfin délivrés. je te rappellerai si j'ai à nouveau besoin de toi._

Elle se leva et partit en silence. Kol était dans une impasse... Il voulait aider ses frères mais il était sous l'emprise de sa mère... Il gardait cependant espoir ! Il était sous l'emprise de sa mère par le biais d'un sort, Or tout sort peut être défait ! Il lui fallait donc une sorcière assez puissante pour défaire le sort de sa mère. C'est là que cela devient difficile... Toutes les sorcières de la nouvelle orléans sont les "esclaves" de sa mère et Davina détient Mickael, kol ne pouvait pas lui révéler sa véritable identité. Kol connaissait bien une sorcière assez puissante... Bonnie Bennett ! mais l'autre coté s'était effondré... Pouvait-il tout de même retrouver Bonnie... ou était-elle perdue à tout jamais ? Il devait en savoir plus... Il s'avança donc vers une des salles où sa mère était installé dans un fauteuil en train de lire un de ses grimoires. Dans un premier temps il hésita... mais il finit par prendre la parole.

_-Mère, qu'est-il arrivé à ceux qui sont resté de l'autre coté ?_

_-pourquoi cela t'intéresse t-il ?_

_-juste la curiosité de savoir ce qu'il me serait arrivé._

_-eh bien.. cela dépend des personnes. Ceux qui ont été aspiré par la force maléfique sont maintenant dans le néant; d'autres ont réussis à trouver la paix et le reste ont surement été envoyé dans divers monde parallèles. Tu es un sorcier Kol, tu devrais le savoir._

_-Sans vous manquer de respect, j'ai passé plus de mille ans à être un vampire, et les sorcière c'était mes casse-croûte. Alors mes capacité e tant que sont sorcier sont plutôt restreintes._

_-tu apprendras avec le temps._

_-je n'en doute pas..._

Sur ces paroles, Kol quitta la pièce. Il avait eu les réponses qu'il voulait. Il devait absolument trouver Bonnie. Mais cela était dangereux. Il était sous l'emprise de sa mère alors si elle avait besoin de lui, le sort l'obligerait à obéir. c'est pour cela qu'il devait faire vite car si Esther se rend compte que Kol essaie de se défaire de son emprise, il n'aurait plus aucune chance. Il avait assez de connaissance en magie pour s'envoyer dans le monde parallèle où était Bonnie, Il lui fallait quelque chose qui lui appartenait... chose qui se trouvait surement à mystic-falls... En si peu de temps il devait aller à mystic falls, rejoindre Bonnie, et la convaincre de le libérer de l'emprise de sa mère, chose qui ne sera surement pas facile... Il y avait beaucoup trop de risques... sa mère se rendrait compte qu'il était partit... Il devait trouver une solution. D'un coup, Kol se mit mit à sourire, un sourire diabolique et espiègle. Il retourna dans la pièce où se trouve sa mère... elle était encore absorber par son grimoires, elle ne se doute même pas de sa présence dans la pièce. Il s'avance doucement, se place derrière elle et lui brise la nuque d'un coup sec. Kol savait bien que sa mère reviendrait à la vie dans un autre corps mais cela prenait du temps, et justement c'est ce qu'il lui fallait. Sans trop tarder, il se mit en route direction Mystic falls. Durant tout le trajet, Kol avait une boule au ventre. Il avait peur de ne pas avoir assez de temps. Il détestait cette sensation ! Kol mikaelson n'avait jamais peur ! enfin, d'habitude... pour se changer les idées, Il décida de faire un petit arrêt pour manger un casse croûte. Il était dans une station essence et vit une jeune femme qu'il supposait être la propriétaire en train de fumer une cigarette. il s'avança vers elle.

-_Bonjour Mademoiselle, puis je vous demandez quelques renseignements ? oh mais bien sur que je peux puisque je vais vous tordre le cou dans même pas 2 minutes. Alors voila, je me dirige vers mystic falls et sur cette put*** de carte il y a deux routes indiquées. auriez vous l'amabilité de m'indiquer le chemin le plus rapide ?_

d'un air choqué, la jeune femme lui montra du doigt la route la plus rapide pour se rendre à mystic falls.

-_je vous pris d'être un peu plus poli monsieur, vos blagues sont de très mauvais goûts ! maintenant que vous avez eu vos renseignements, allez vous en s'il-vous-plait !_

-_Je vous remercie mademoiselle. Mais ce n'était pas une blague !  
><em>

Après ces mots, Kol tordit le cou de la jeune femme sans aucun scrupule. Sa condition de vampire lui manquait... l'hypnose, la vie éternelle...et il aurait préféré vidait cette femme de son sang. oui Kol n'a aucune compassion pour l'humanité. après tout, il s'en fichait. ce n'était qu'une humaine. les humains ne lui servait que de garde manger. en 1000 ans d'existence, il avait pu voir les humains évoluer. et ils étaient de pire en pire ! Ils méritaient tous de mourir. Surtout le mini gilbert ! dommage qu'il n'avait pas le temps sinon il aurait pris un grand plaisir à le torturer. après avoir été se servir dans le mini magasin à manger et à boire, Kol reprit la route. Au bout de quelques heures, Il arriva enfin aux frontières Mystic-Falls. Il avait de la chance d'être sous une autre apparence comme ça Il n'y avait aucune chance que quelqu'un le reconnaisse et il pourrait mener sa petite enquête tranquille. En passant le panneau de la ville, Kol se sentit bizarre... comme vidé... Il arrêta la voiture, se concentra et constata vite qu'il n'avait plus aucun pouvoir.

_-Merde ! qu'est ce qui se passe ? pourquoi j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs ?!_

Kol fit demi tours très déçu... sa mère avait surement du trouvé un corps plus vite qu'il le pensait et elle lui avait retiré ses pouvoirs... qu'allait-il faire ? Il n'avait plus aucune chance maintenant ! pour l'instant le mieux à faire était de retourner à la Nouvelle Orléans au plus vite car si c'est sa mère qui vient le chercher, sa "punition" sera encore pire... Kol repassa devant le panneau et freina d'un coup. Il les sentait ! ses pouvoirs étaient revenus ! Le problème ne venait pas de lui ou de sa mère mais de Mystic-Falls ! Il sourit et refit demi-tours une deuxième fois. Il se dirigea vers la maison de Bonnie Bennett. c'est la bas qu'il avait le plus de chance de trouver quelques chose appartenant à Bonnie après tout. Kol approchait de son but !

**Voila voila, je sais il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre mais je voulais m'arrêter là et savoir si vous avez envies que je continu cette fanfic ou si je dois arrêter définitivement d'écrire ? xD  
><strong>


End file.
